


Variation

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [11]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing, Hook-Up, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slight Exploitation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You agreed to my terms of service.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honeyandvinegar).



 

“I—don't—want—you—to—oh!”

“What?”

“I don't,” Casey tried anew, failing again when a particularly deep thrust made him almost topple over. His eyes crossed. “Forfucks _sake!_ ”

Zeke only grunted in response. He didn't actually care the least bit about what Casey was trying to say; he was close. Looking down, he drank in the sheer beauty of white skin, flawless except for a bruise right above the hipbone—half hidden under the remains of clothing that Zeke had ripped apart—where his touch had left a mark. He reached for it, softly pressing his thumb into the flesh, and closed his eyes.

Zeke came almost soundless, only a single breathless moan on his lips. He stilled inside, caught in the afterglow until the realization of _coming in Casey-fucking-Connor_ filled him with a mixture of pride and concern, causing him to pull back in a haste.

Casey didn't move at all. Despite the sensation of a cock filling, fucking, _delighting_ him, he felt almost dismayed now. Tears ran down his cheeks, and even if he was aware of them, he couldn't have cared less.

“What?” Zeke asked, meeting Casey's eyes only for a blink before focusing on lighting a smoke.

Casey rolled to his back and covered himself with the blanket, partly because he didn't want Zeke to notice that his belly was cum-stained—if he decided to look at him again—and partly because he couldn't stand to look at the disgrace of pink lace and ruffled . . . _shit_ . . . that were his clothes. As if he wasn't embarrassed enough, he was overly aware of the sticky wetness dripping out of him and he blushed.

“I didn't want you to come in me!” His voice trembled.

“You did.”

“I tried to—”

“Look,” Zeke said calmly, “you knew you'd be treated like anyone else. This is part of the deal.”

“But—”

“No 'but.' You begged me to fuck you. You agreed to my terms of service, now don't be such a fucking pussy about it.”

Upon this, Casey did peak under the blanket, giving the torn remains of the skirt and lingerie he wore a suspicious look. All of a sudden, his anger disappeared.

Casey burst out laughing.

Zeke smiled, but he still didn't look at Casey.

When he had calmed down, Casey sat up and gave Zeke a little poke in the side; the older boy glanced back over his shoulder to find blue eyes beaming at him.

Zeke reached behind to ruffle Casey's hair on impulse, instantly feeling silly about it.

“Will you admit,” Casey whispered, “that mine is the best _pussy_ you ever had?”

“How about I show you, instead?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (interpreted pretty freely): Casey-girl. NC-17 insanity.
> 
> Beta'd by the gorgeous AlienSoulDream and whipped into final shape by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
